


Unforgiven

by coldrottingtrees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Belts, Breathplay, Demonic Possession, F/M, Face Slapping, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Verbal Abuse, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldrottingtrees/pseuds/coldrottingtrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the SPN Kink Meme. </p><p>Prompt:<br/>"Abaddon, wearing Dean, uses and abuses the hell out of Castiel. (Who probably figures out it's not really Dean...eventually.)"</p><p>http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/78445.html?thread=28622701#t28622701</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgiven

It was getting dark - nearing the end of Castiel’s shift at Gas ‘n Sip. He wiped the counter and wondered what he’d do when he got home. Likely, he would stare out his window, watching the cars go past, and think.

It was lonely, and boring, but Castiel still hadn’t quite figured out what else to do.

The bell over the front door jingled. Cas looked up and felt the air leave his lungs in one swift rush.

“Dean,” he gasped, shocked.

Dean smiled, and it was like a ray of sunshine that warmed Cas all the way to his bones.

“Heya, Cas,” he said, his voice familiar and inviting. He walked up to the counter and leaned right in close, his eyes roaming up and down Cas’s body.

Cas felt his face heat up.

“I didn’t think I would see you again so soon,” Cas said, staring at Dean and feeling himself start to perspire.

“Well, you told me where you were working,” Dean said. “So I figured, if I knew where you were, why not stop by and see my good friend?” He smiled slyly, and gave Cas a wink.

“I’m… I’m glad to see you,” Cas said eventually, swallowing thickly. “It’s always good to see you, Dean. You seem… in high spirits.”

Dean laughed, and it was a sound that thrilled Cas. He felt his cheeks get hotter.

“How is Sam?”

“He’s good, really good. I think that’s part of why I feel so good right now, ya know? Just a load off my mind. Maybe I can have a little fun of my own, since I’m not having to worry Sam’s gonna die on me any second.”

Cas nodded. “And how are you having fun?” he asked, in part because he wanted to know what Dean was up to, but also out of educational curiosity, as “fun” was a human skill Castiel had yet to master.

Dean licked his lips, a small gesture by which Castiel was strangely entranced. He found it difficult to look away even afterward, watching the light play across the dampness left behind.

“How about you show me where you’re staying these days?” he said.

“Will that be fun for you?” Cas asked, confused. “I assure you, my apartment is quite boring--”

“I think so, yeah,” Dean said, grinning in a way that made Cas feel like he’d missed another of Dean’s many obscure references.

“Alright,” he said. He glanced at a clock on the wall. “My replacement should be here soon, and we can go.”

“Then I’ll wait with you till we can leave,” Dean smiled.

 

* * *

“Ahh, yes, you are a very pleasing vessel, Dean. I knew I’d enjoy you. Now, let’s go have some fun, shall we?”

_Fuck you, Abaddon, I swear to God when I get you out of here, I will kill you._

“Funny little threats from someone who doesn’t even own his own body anymore, Winchester,” Abaddon laughed.

Dean could _feel_ Abaddon digging around in his thoughts and memories. It was awful. He tried to recoil away from her touch, but her fingers slid easily through his mind, exposing him utterly.

“I’m going to hurt you like no one has ever hurt you before,” she taunted.

He could feel her in his _heart,_ feel her rummaging through everything that had ever meant something to him.

“Oh, isn’t this pretty?” she laughed, delighted. “And oh look, the last time you talked he told you where he was working. Let’s go pay your fallen angel a visit, shall we?”

_You stay away from him, you bitch! Don’t you touch him!_

“Oh, Dean,” Abaddon giggled. “You pathetic little worm. You still honestly think you can threaten me in there. Breaking you is going to be the most fun I’ve had in ages.”

Dean shrank back from her words.

“Oh, did Alastair say the same thing?” Abaddon said, picking up on Dean’s memories and emotions. She laughed. “Darling, I could have eaten Alastair. You just wait to see what _I’m_ going to do to you. You’ll _miss_ Alastair by the time I’m done with your angel, and he’s just where I’m _starting_.”

 

* * *

“This is it,” Castiel said, letting Dean into his apartment.

“I like it,” Dean said, walking around.

“I find that unlikely.”

“I mean, it’s not much,” Dean agreed, “but it’s yours. That’s what I like about it.”

Cas had a strange fluttering sensation inside. He wasn’t sure what it meant, but it got stronger every time he looked up at Dean, so he dropped his eyes to the floor in confusion and nervousness while he tried to figure it out.

“So, where do you sleep?”

Cas pointed at a pile of blankets and pillows on the floor against the wall by the windows.

“You don’t have a bed?”

“No.”

There was no bedroom in Cas’s apartment, just this main room, a kitchen, and a bathroom.

“Oh,” Dean said. “I’m sorry, Cas. I know this’s gotta be real hard.”

“I’ve been saving my money,” Cas assured him. “I’ll be able to afford furniture at some point.”

“We’ll just sit on the floor, how’s that?” Dean said, already lowering himself down onto Cas’s nest of pillows and blankets.

Cas nodded, and came to sit next to him.

Dean chuckled. “This ridiculous uniform,” he said, plucking at the blue vest Cas still wore. He looked up into Cas’s eyes in a way that made Cas’s face hot again. “You should take it off.”

Cas glanced over at the small pile of folded clothes sitting nearby, wondering what he should put on instead.

“Or…” Dean murmured, leaning in close, “I could just take them off for you.”

Cas’s eyes shot back to Dean’s. “Dean?” he asked, in a small, uncertain voice.

Dean reached out and gripped the side of Cas’s face, thumb teasing the hair of his sideburns.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, voice low.

Cas stared, eyes wide, heart hammering in his chest. He gave a small but sincere nod.

Dean smiled and then grabbed Cas in both hands to pull him into a kiss. Cas passively allowed himself to be kissed for a few heartbeats, too overwhelmed by the shock of it and the intensity of the things he was feeling to reciprocate. But then Dean’s tongue nudged his lips open and heat surged through his whole body. He gripped Dean’s waist in both hands and returned the kiss with all the desperate longing he’d kept locked inside since the moment he first touched Dean’s soul in Hell.

Dean swung a leg over Cas’s legs to straddle him, and with a grin, started stripping his clothes off. Cas clumsily tried to help, the adrenaline pumping through him making him ungraceful. Dean stood once Cas’s vest and shirt were off, letting Cas get his pants off. As he worked them off his ankles, Cas saw a flash of silver and heard a metallic series of clicks as Dean slapped a handcuff on one of his wrists.

“What?” he breathed, looking up at Dean.

Capitalizing on Cas’s shock, Dean yanked him roughly by the wrist, toppling him onto his side, and dragged him the short distance over to a radiator against the wall. He then looped the handcuffs around one of the metal pipes and snapped the empty cuff around Cas’s other wrist.

“Dean, what’re you--?”

Cas was cut off by Dean backhanding him so hard it split his lip. He tasted blood, and felt a trickle of it run down his chin. Dean knelt down and straddled his hips again.

“Did you really think I’d forgiven you?” Dean laughed hatefully.

Cas stared up at Dean, breathless with heartbreak. “Yes,” he admitted quietly, ashamed. “I’m sorry.” 

Dean hit him across the face again. Sparks shot through his vision and the side of his face Dean kept hitting throbbed and stung. Tears welled up in his eyes.

“Stupid piece of angel trash,” Dean growled. “You know how I feel about things like you. Don’t you?”

Cas’s breath came in shallow, ragged heaves. He didn’t turn his face back to look at Dean again this time, only left it flung to the side.

“I _hate_ you. You and everything like you,” Dean said.

Tears slipped out of Castiel’s eyes. Pain knifed through his chest, making it hard to breathe. All of these emotions, so vivid and overwhelming… being human was terrifying and awful, Cas was certain of that now.

Dean grabbed Cas’s face by the jaw and jerked it back over to look at him.

“But you’re going to make it up to me,” he said softly, and Cas, pitiful creature that he was, felt a surge of hope and relief, so grateful that there might still be a chance for him to fix all the things he’d done wrong.

“Yes, Dean,” he said, voice trembling. “Anything for you.”

A slow, broad smile crept across Dean’s face. “You have no idea how happy that makes me, hearing you say that.”

 

* * *

_Cas! It’s not me, why can’t you see that?_ Dean screamed, mute and impotent inside his head as he watched Abaddon controlling his body.

“Aren’t you just beautiful?” Abaddon said, stroking Cas’s face with Dean’s hand.

Cas stared up at Dean, his blue eyes shining with tears.

 _I love the effect he has on you,_ Abaddon purred internally to Dean. _This is delicious. Look how much he adores you. He’s going to let me do anything I want, and you know it. And the poor little angel thinks he deserves it too, isn’t that delightful? You give me the very best toys, Dean._

Abaddon pulled Dean’s leather belt from his jeans, watching Cas’s eyes track the motion with a little smile. She stood, stroking the belt, and ordered Cas, “Get up onto your knees.”

It was a struggle, cuffed as he was, but Cas managed to get himself up. He had to face the radiator to get onto his knees, and turning involved twisting the chain between the cuffs, which ate up the small amount of slack he’d had, pinning his hands close together against the pipe.

“Tell me how sorry you are,” Abaddon said, stepping up behind Cas.

“I’m so sorry, Dean,” Cas said earnestly, bowing his head against his chained hands.

Abaddon lifted the belt and whipped Cas across the back with it, rending the quiet air of the apartment with a loud crack. Cas gasped loudly, his back arching, at the sudden sharp pain.

“You’re a monster,” she growled. “Just like every other angel. Just like everything else I’ve spent my whole life hunting and killing. What made you think you were different, special? What made you think I would ever trust you?”

She punctuated the question with another heavy blow of the belt across Cas’s back. Cas let out a soft sob of pain.

“I’m sorry,” Cas repeated.

Abaddon smiled, and whipped him again, making him cry out in pain.

“You ruined everything. You’re stupid and selfish, and you break everything you touch.”

“I’m so sorry,” Cas pleaded, his voice shaking with tears. 

 _Stop! Leave him alone, Abaddon, please…!_ Dean begged.

Abaddon rained a series of harsh blows from the belt on Cas’s back. His back was bright red and swollen with rapidly rising welts. Eventually, Cas was screaming and shaking with pain, but he remained knelt where he was, not even trying to shy away from the blows. 

 

* * *

It seemed like it went on for a very long time, but eventually Dean stopped hitting him with the belt. He tried to catch his breath, but he couldn’t seem to stop crying.

He heard the belt drop to the floor, and Dean stepped up close. He reached down and grabbed a fistful of Cas’s hair and jerked his head up. Cas looked up at him and tried to communicate even with his eyes how sorry he was, how much he desperately wished he could make up his many failings to Dean, and be forgiven.

“Kiss it,” Dean said, holding his hand up to Cas’s face.

Castiel obediently pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s fingers.

“Good boy,” Dean said appreciatively. He leaned down then and gave Cas a deep, hungry kiss, licking away the blood that had trailed down his chin.

Cas was surprised that Dean would still kiss him, if he hated him this much, but he returned the kiss as well as he knew how, trying to ignore the pain in his recently split lip that had only a bit ago stopped bleeding, hoping this meant that he was earning Dean’s forgiveness.

Dean broke off the kiss and stood upright again, looking down at Cas speculatively. He ran a hand along Cas’s jaw, and the gentleness of it made Cas shiver.

“I can see how a person could fall in love with you,” Dean smiled. “You really are gorgeous, aren’t you?”

Cas’s head cocked to the side a little in confusion.

“Do you love me?” Dean asked softly, a small, unreadable smile on his face.

Cas’s heart ached. He didn’t even know how to begin to answer that question. He had a sick feeling in his stomach like he was being lured into a trap, but he wasn’t even sure why. And there was no way he could lie to Dean about something so important.

Dean stroked his hand along Cas’s face again, soothing him, and Cas leaned into the touch gratefully, closing his eyes.

“Answer me, Cas,” Dean said firmly.

Cas looked up at Dean again and tried to take comfort in the familiarity of his features, but meeting Dean’s eyes brought a strange surge of shame. He cast his eyes back to the floor.

“Yes,” he whispered. “I’m sorry.”

Cas felt Dean’s hand start to tremble against his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked up at him, confused and a little alarmed.

Dean was grimacing, as if he was in pain, and his whole body was tense.

“Dean?”

“Nothing,” he said through clenched teeth. “I’m just…” He shook his head and snarled a little.

“Dean, what’s wrong? Please, let me out of these cuffs, let me help you.”

Dean turned away from him, fists clenched. “I’m fine,” he growled. “Just… give me a moment.”

_Cas! It’s not me! Damn you, Abaddon, I will get you out of here! I won’t let you do this to him!_

Dean laughed, and the sound was chilling. Cas shrank involuntarily away from it, up against the radiator.

He turned around again, a cruel smile on his face.

 _You’re going to regret that little display,_ Abaddon said to Dean.

“I’m not letting you out of those cuffs until I’m done with you,” Dean said.

“What do you mean?” Cas asked nervously.

“I mean,” Dean smiled, his voice low, “you’re going to get started making it up to me for all the bad things you’ve done to me.”

Cas stared for a long few heartbeats, and then nodded. 

Dean ran his thumb across Cas’s lower lip. The sensitivity there made Cas’s breath hitch.

“You told me you had sex with that reaper,” Dean said, eyeing Cas up and down.

Cas nodded.

“Have you been with anyone else since then?”

Cas swallowed and shook his head.

“So you’ve never been with a man?”

Cas shook his head again.

“That’s alright,” Dean smiled. “I’ll show you how it’s done. First I want this pretty mouth of yours. You gonna let me have it, Cas?”

Cas stared up at Dean, studying his face, trying to understand. He knew that humans placed a lot of weight on sex, so maybe this was something valuable enough to Dean that it would help smooth things between them.

“If you wish,” Cas said, his devotion unshaken.

 

* * *

Abaddon petted Cas’s cheek approvingly, and then opened Dean’s fly to pull out his cock.

“You stroke it with your mouth,” she said, shoving Dean’s thumb past Cas’s lips to pry open his jaw. “And you use your lips and tongue to keep your teeth from scraping me.”

She then pushed a hand into the hair at the back of Cas’s head to pull him down onto Dean’s cock.

 _Oh, it’s been so long since I occupied a male body,_ Abaddon said. _This is delightful. Are you enjoying this, Dean? Not just everyone gets to fuck an angel, even if it is a fallen one. His mouth is wonderful, isn’t it?_

Cas’s mouth was perfect, his lips made soft and supple from all the kissing, his tongue dexterous and eager to please. He watched Dean closely, seeing how different things he tried affected him and adjusting how he worked Dean’s cock accordingly. It didn’t take long for him to discover just the right speed and motion to make Dean’s body start to tremble and sweat with nearness to orgasm.

“Mm, not just yet, pretty angel,” Abaddon said, pulling Cas away.

Cas looked up at Dean, and Abaddon purred with admiration for Cas’s big blue eyes and dark pink lips, so stark against his pale skin and dark hair.

“Turn around,” she said, Dean’s voice husky.

 

* * *

Cas got himself turned around, so he was sitting with his back to the radiator, his arms over his head. Turning back around had unwound the handcuffs, which was a relief, even if it was only a small amount of additional slack between his wrists.

Dean bent down, grabbed him by the hips, and yanked his lower half to pull him away from the radiator into a prone position. The suddenness and lacking hands with which to catch himself caused Cas to fall backwards heavily, landing on his welted back. The pain was intense and shot through his whole body. He cried out and immediately struggled to sit back up. Dean put a boot on Cas’s chest and shoved him hard back to the floor. Cas bit back another cry of pain.

Dean pulled off Cas’s boxer shorts, leaving him naked, and then kicked his legs apart to make room for him to kneel between them.

“I brought something nice with me,” Dean said, reaching into his jacket. “I thought you and I might have this little conversation, so I came prepared.”

He pulled out a small bottle of lube, and squirted a little of it onto his fingers. He then reached down and slicked his fingers against Cas’s hole. Cas gasped in shock and squirmed.

“Now, now, be a good boy and let me have what I want,” Dean said soothingly. “You’re going to be good to me, right Cas?”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas whispered, his voice shaky.

Dean pushed a lubed finger inside Cas, and then immediately a second finger with it. Cas bit back a moan, his body shying away as much as he could.

“It hurts,” he said in a small voice.

Dean pulled his fingers out of Cas and lined his cock up against Cas’s entrance in their place.

Cas shut his eyes, surprised that after the long millennia of his existence, and the many awful things he’d been through in all that time, something like this could manage to frighten him.

Dean shoved himself inside, and it _hurt._ Cas couldn’t help the pained sounds he made, or the way his body wriggled under Dean’s, trying to escape.

Dean reached over to grab the belt still laying on the floor. “You’re not going anywhere,” he said, and wrapped the belt around Cas’s neck. He cinched it snugly and held onto the long end like a leash. He gave it a sharp tug, making it cinch tighter, and Cas thrashed as his air was cut off.

Dean fucked him roughly, holding the belt tight, as Cas tried in vain to breathe. He yanked desperately at the handcuffs, bucked against Dean’s body, but nothing gave. He started to feel dizzy and far away, like he was falling down a long, dark hole, and the only things he could see anymore were Dean’s red lips, and his bright green eyes.

Dean let the belt go slack, and Cas gasped and coughed.

“Dean… please…”

“Tell me what I want to hear, Cas,” Dean said, his voice rough, as he pounded into Cas so hard it made it hard for Cas to catch his breath.

“I’m sorry,” Cas rasped. “I’m so sorry.”

“Yes,” Dean breathed.

He leaned down to lick and gently bite at Cas’s nipple. Cas lost a breath at the unexpected pleasure that shot through him, and arched up toward Dean. Dean ran a hand down Cas’s side and up his stomach, and then fisted Cas’s cock. Cas moaned, his body undulating against Dean’s, and closed his eyes, getting lost in the sensations.

Dean’s rhythm sped up, got a little erratic, and Cas opened his eyes to look at him. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were closed, and Cas’s heart ached at how beautiful Dean was. He wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist since he couldn’t use his hands to pull him closer.

Dean’s eyes fluttered open and he looked lost.

“It’s okay, Dean,” Cas said softly. “I’m with you.”

Dean looked agonized, and Cas wished so much that he had his hands free.

“Cas,” Dean said, his voice ragged and almost pleading.

“I love you, Dean,” Cas whispered.

Dean ducked his head and his whole body trembled. He groaned, a savage growling sound, and bit Cas’s chest so hard it made Cas hiss and wince.

He grabbed Cas in both hands, clutching onto him, and fucked him hard and fast again. He came with a moan and stuttered breaths. Even though Cas was in pain, even though he was scared, Cas found it beautiful.

Dean slipped out of Cas’s body and ran admiring eyes up and down the mess he’d made of him.

“Maybe you like the rough treatment,” Dean grinned, grabbing Cas’s cock again. Cas was still hard, and when Dean grabbed him, his hips rose up to him, seeking more of his touch.

Dean smiled at Cas and bent down to take Cas into his mouth. Cas whimpered and his eyes squeezed shut, his whole awareness focusing on Dean’s mouth, stroking and kissing and suckling, sending waves of pleasure through his body, and building up a sweet, aching pressure in his abdomen that felt like it would blow him apart.

Dean grabbed the end of the belt and pulled it too tight again. Cas struggled against it at first, but his struggles pushed his cock deeper down Dean’s throat, and Dean took it, all of it. And as Cas’s vision started to close in and the sensation of falling hit him, he suddenly let go. He allowed himself to fall, and in that moment of surrender, the knot in his stomach gave way and he came, so hard it made his whole body shake. Dean let go of the belt, and Cas gasped and coughed, as Dean swallowed twice to get all the cum down his throat.

Dean stood, wiped his mouth, and used Cas’s discarded blue vest to clean up his cock before tucking it back into his pants. He looked down at Cas, sweaty and still catching his breath, and smiled.

“I like you like that. I’ll have you again in a few minutes.”

He then went into Cas’s kitchen to get himself some water. He stopped at the sink, his shoulders hunched and shaking.

“Dean?” Cas called out to him nervously.

Dean clutched his head in both hands and let out an agonized groan. “Cas…” he panted.

He turned around and staggered back into the main room, and then dropped down on one knee next to Cas.

“Cas…” he said, grimacing in pain.

“Dean, what’s wrong?”

What looked like black smoke swirled at the edges of Dean’s eyes, and Dean clenched his jaw fiercely, suppressing something. Cas stared at him, heart racing.

“You’re possessed.”

Dean nodded once just before the black overtook his eyes, and his face calmed and muscles relaxed. He smiled.

“Oh, you’re going to pay for that,” Dean said, although he didn’t seem to be saying it to Castiel.

He blinked, and the black was cleared from his eyes once more. He then lifted up the leg of his jeans and pulled a knife from a sheath he wore there. He dug the tip of the knife into Cas’s ribs, but just before he could give it a potentially lethal shove, Dean dropped it and shoved himself away from Cas.

“Dean, get me out of these handcuffs,” Cas commanded, trying to get through to him while Dean was still in control of himself. “I can help you.”

Dean nodded and fished the handcuff keys out of one of his pockets. He had a hard time operating the tiny key - his movements were jerky and stilted as he fought to retain control. But eventually Cas heard the click of the lock disengaging, and the cuff swung open.

Cas wasted no time. He didn’t bother trying to get the cuff off his other wrist; once he was free of the radiator, he simply let the empty cuff dangle from the one still locked onto his other hand. He immediately headed to the kitchen and opened the cupboard under the sink, revealing a small stock of supplies - buckets of rock salt, a gallon of holy water, boxes of bullets, and, the item he was after, a can of spray paint.

Dean chuckled softly at the cupboard, his voice thin and weak. “Proud of you, Cas. Nice.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas said, already painting an angelic devil’s trap on the floor.

“You know, last time you made me a devil’s trap, Alastair walked right out of it,” Dean teased.

“The trap was sound,” Cas huffed. “That was the doing of Uriel and a leaky pipe. Neither of which are present now.”

“She’s really strong, Cas,” Dean said, a quiet edge of fear naked and raw in his voice. “She’s not an ordinary demon.”

Cas finished the devil’s trap and set the paint can aside.

“It’ll be okay, Dean,” Cas assured him. He came over and helped Dean get back on his feet. “You’ll be free soon. I promise.”

“You’re human now,” Dean said, his voice bordering on frantic. Black smoke was edging back into the corners of his eyes. “Cas, she’ll kill you.”

“No she won’t,” Cas said firmly, leading Dean into the devil’s trap.

Once Dean was within its bounds, he let go of him and stepped away. Dean sagged to his knees and looked up at Cas fearfully one more time before his eyes went black again.

“I’m going to rip you apart,” Dean hissed.

“I’m sending you back to Hell,” Cas said, his voice deadly low. “And if you ever touch Dean Winchester again, I will destroy you.”

Castiel began chanting, and Dean laughed mockingly until suddenly he started choking.

“No,” he gasped, clawing at his throat.

Dean coughed and gagged and his eyes watered, until Cas reached the end of his incantation and Dean abruptly vomited a long cloud of black smoke. The floor beneath him glowed black and red as the smoke sank down into it and disappeared. Once Abaddon was entirely gone, Dean fell onto his side, barely conscious.

“Dean.” Cas knelt beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Just… was gonna ask you the same thing." 

“I’m fine. I am unharmed.”

Cas stood up and walked over to his blankets.

“Just put some damn pants on, would you?” Dean grumped.

“Oh. Alright.”

Pants back on, Cas went back to the blankets again. He scooped up the pile of them and brought them over to Dean. He then spread them out beside him and gave Dean a gentle shove to roll him over onto them. Dean went onto his back with a grunt, and once he was there, Cas lifted his head and stuck a pillow under it.

“You don’t have to mother me,” Dean grumbled. “I’m fine. Just… aching, and tired.”

“I wouldn’t know how to mother someone. I’ve never been a mother.”

Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes. After a long pause of silence between them, Dean sighed. “Listen,” he said, “the stuff I said? That was her, not me. I don’t hate you.”

Cas gave a small smile. “I’m glad.”

“And that stuff I did…” Dean said with great difficulty. “I’m sorry. I would never hurt you like that.”

Cas bowed his head, allowing the words to sink in, giving himself time to contemplate them.

“Thank you,” he said eventually. “I’m sorry too. For everything.”

Dean met Cas’s eyes for a long moment, his gaze sad and weary. “I forgive you,” he said quietly, with deep sincerity. 

Cas stared at Dean, heart aching and awed. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Dean nodded. “Can I sleep here for a little while?”

“Yes.”

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean mumbled, eyes closed, already drifting off.

“I’ll watch over you,” Castiel said softly.

 


End file.
